Lisa Foiles
}} | birth_place = Portland, Oregon, U.S. | othername = | spouse = Shawn Cloninger | children = 1 | occupation = Actress, video game journalist | yearsactive = 2001–present | website = }} Lisa Renee Foiles (born September 29, 1986) is an American actress and video game journalist. Foiles appeared on seasons 7–10 of the Nickelodeon series All That wherein she and three other cast members (Chelsea Brummet, Jack DeSena, and Kyle Sullivan) were the only members to last through seasons 7–10. Career Foiles was one of the new cast-members of the relaunch cast of All That in season seven. On the show she had many characters such as Claudia, and Kaffy. She was one of the cast-members who stayed on the show from the beginning of the relaunch to the cancellation of the show. For seasons 7-9 of All That, Nickelodeon a segment was broadcast during commercial breaks called "Snick On Air Dare", which was similar to the television series Fear Factor. Foiles guest-starred in episode "If Boys Were Girls" of Malcolm in the Middle as Mallory, the female version of Malcolm. She appeared on the American television series Leverage as Trina in the episode, "The Double Blind Job". She also starred in the pilot for Yesterday Tonight, a show based around 1980s and /90s pop culture. She has also played in a YouTube mini-drama series The Street Fighter in the role of Camille, appeared in an Adventures of the League of STEAM short "Tall Tails" as a mermaid, has had a guest appearance in SMBC comics and theatre, appeared in IGN's YouTube parody of Macklemore's "Thrift Shop", titled "Macklemore Thrift Shop Game Shop Parody", and played a character in the Cracked.com skit "If Movie Hackers Were More Like IT Guys". Foiles guest starred in the fifth podcast of the Re-Open Nickelodeon Studios Facebook Page and YouTube channel with three administrators from the channel. In 2012 and 2013, Foiles starred in game news informative podcasts broadcast in the popular YouTube channel, The Game Station In April 2013, Lisa was a guest on the Game Station podcast with John Bain (TotalBiscuit), Eric Hraab (Wowcrendor), and Joe Vargas (Angry Joe). Foiles runs the video game website Save Point, consisting of game reviews, articles, and videos featuring herself. In 2010, she appeared several times on The Angry Joe Show, a video game program hosted by Joe Vargas for That Guy with the Glasses and its sister website Blistered Thumbs. She has also written columns for the video game news website Kotaku. She has also been featured on ''The Escapist'' online magazine, where she formerly hosted Top 5 with Lisa Foiles. The show was temporarily on hiatus due to production difficulties, but the series has been restarted in March 2013. In 2013, during the second run of Top 5 with Lisa Foiles, she co-hosted a podcast entitled "4RunnersUp," which acted as a companion piece to Top 5 where Lisa and her friend, Scott, would discuss that week's Top 5 video, and the reason behind Lisa's choices, and talk about what they have been up to that week. The podcast lasted for 18 episodes. As of May 2014, she is featured on the web show Analog on GameSpot. As of late July 2014, Lisa is the host of the web show UFC Minute. In 2011, Foiles joined forces with Comikaze Expo, planning the first ever All That reunion with Comikaze Expo CEO Regina Carpinelli. Comikaze has officially announced Lisa Foiles as the conventions official "gamer girl" and spokesperson. In 2012, she was a model for the "Girls of Geek" calendar. Proceeds from the sales went to breast cancer research.http://girlsofgeek.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=4&Itemid=7 Also in 2012, she played Zelda/Sheik in the Legend of Zelda mash-up "Fistful of Rupees". Foiles provides the voice of Jocelyn the Intern on ScrewAttack's The Desk of Death Battle webseries, which premiered in 2015. Personal life Foiles is married to Shawn Cloninger, a producer, and currently resides in Las Vegas, Nevada. She gave birth to her first child, Chloe, on September 13, 2016.Lisa Foiles Pregnancy Announcement Filmography Web References External links * * Category:1986 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Actresses from Portland, Oregon Category:American women novelists Category:American child actresses Category:American podcasters Category:American television actresses Category:American YouTubers Category:Living people Category:Video game critics Category:Women video game critics Category:American writers of young adult literature Category:Women writers of young adult literature Category:American film actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses